The present invention relates generally to electrical controls, and more particularly to hand-held joystick controllers for controlling the actions of game characters in electronic video games.
Electronic video game units intended for home use with standard television receivers typically are provided with one or more hand-held joystick controllers for controlling the actions and movements of game characters generated by the game unit and displayed on an associated video screen. Such controllers are connected to the game unit by means of a flexible electrical cable and are typically provided with a vertically extending joystick which the user displaces in the direction he wishes the game character to travel.
The design and construction of joystick controllers is of particular concern in that a well designed controller contributes enormously to user satisfaction with a particular game unit. Certain attributes, such as precision of control and carefully considered ergonomic requirements, are characteristic to well designed controllers. Such controllers are of a size and weight compatible with comfortable handheld use, and may be naturally and comfortably manipulated by the game player. They are also rugged in construction in order to provide reliable operation during prolonged periods of emotionally stimulating play. Furthermore, their construction must lend itself to economical manufacture using conventional manufacturing techniques without sacrificing quality and reliability. Finally, since joystick controllers frequently include the only parts of a video game system subject to substantial mechanical wear, efforts must be made to assure that their useful life is comparable to that of the remaining system components.
Previous joystick controllers relied on an arrangement of mechanical contacts or switch elements to provide electrical outputs in response to user manipulation of the control. When a controller utilizes simple electrical switch contacts, the output is necessarily digital in character and hence the possible degrees of freedom provided to video game characters by such a controller is limited by the number of switching elements it contains. In order to increase game character mobility, some controllers have been provided with one or more potentiometers, actuated by user manipulation of the control, which produce an analog rather than digital output response. Since they rely on mechanical switching components, previous controllers are susceptible to a variety of malfunctions, such as increased contact resistance or general mechanical failure, frequency encountered with any such mechanical switching devices.
In accordance with the present invention, a video game joystick controller having the above-noted desirable features is provided. Unlike joystick controllers heretofore known, the present controller relies on partial interruption of a collimated light beam to generate control signals in response to movement of the control stick. Mechanical switch contacts are entirely eliminated, thereby improving reliability, and moving parts are reduced to a minimum. A preferred analog output is provided by the controller, while the relatively few, and easily manufactured components, permit economical manufacture with a high degree of quality.